Human life
by Nacris
Summary: Sakura gives Yue the chance to have his own Human life by separating him and Yukito. Starts off S/S but it will go to S/Y
1. Human life

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A strange talk and happy birthday  
  
In the back of Yukito's mind, Yue awoke. Yukito was calling to him, telling him that Sakura wished to speak to him. Yue was surprised. He hadn't spoken to Sakura in his true form for years now. But he came forward to talk to her. He looked at her and said, "You wish to speak to me, Mistress?" Sakura frowned. She hated it when he called her Mistress. She was not his mistress. She was his friend.  
  
"Um, yeah." Sakura said nervously. Yue watched her. She was always so nervous when she spoke to him and he never understood why. Kero had no problem talking to him, but then again Kero could talk to anyone, even video game characters. "Have you ever um, have you ever wanted your own human life." She finally blurted out. Yue was surprised at this. He hadn't expected a question like this. He thought about the things he could do as a human. Of course he wanted his own life. All he'd done for the past few years was sleep. But if he were human, that was a different story. He realized that it was impossible and if he told Sakura how he really felt, she would blame herself.  
  
"I have not really thought about it. You know I cannot be separated from Yukito, he needs me to survive. It is impossible. Had it been possible I would have desired it but that is not the point." Yue said. Sakura nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yue replied. How could she know when he was 'born'? That was centuries ago.  
  
"I know when you were created. So, technically that's your birthday. Kero told me. I already got him something and I want to get you something as well." Sakura stated.  
  
"You do not have to do that, Mistress." Yue said.  
  
"But I want to. What do you want?" She asked hopefully. Yue closed his eyes. 'What do I want' he thought 'I want Keroberos to keep his big mouth shut.'  
  
"I desire nothing Mistress." Yue said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said. She didn't sound or look disappointed, which Yue found puzzling.  
  
"I am going to return to my human form." Yue said and then he transformed. Yukito had to go but before he left Sakura told him to come back the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Yukito walked into the living room the next day, Sakura wanted to talk to Yue. He was again surprised but transformed anyways. While he was transforming a sudden surge of pain came across him. It felt like he was being ripped into pieces. After the transformation he felt weak and leaned up against the wall for support.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, while looking at his mistress.  
  
"I found a way to give you your own human life. You now have a borrowed form like Nakuru." Sakura said. She held up a mirror. Yue looked at his reflection. His hair now came about halfway down his back but still had it's usual ponytail. His eye colour and complexion were that same. His wings were gone but he could tell that they were just folded into his back.  
  
"Why would you go through so much trouble for me?" He asked, although he was touched by how much Sakura thought of him.  
  
"Because you deserve to have a life just as much as anybody. Happy birthday Yue." Sakura said.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress." Yue said. Sakura nodded but then passed out. Separating Yue and Yukito had taken a lot of her magical powers. Syaoran caught her and held her close. That was when Yue noticed that Tomoyo, Touya, Kero and Yukito were there. Syaoran carried Sakura he into the living room and lay her on the couch. A little while later Sakura woke up. After seeing that she was okay, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yukito and Touya left.  
  
"How do you feel?" Sakura asked Yue. She was afraid that something had gone wrong during the separation. That was when Yue noticed a strong pain coming from his abdomen.  
  
"There is a strong pain." He said holding his stomach. Sakura saw that he was holding his stomach and started to laugh.  
  
"I forgot. Since your human you have to eat." She said. She pulled Yue into the kitchen and got him something to eat. After that he talked to Sakura about some things that worried him.  
  
"Mistress, where am I going to live?" he asked.  
  
"With me of course." Sakura replied. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping. If your going to blend into a crowd, then we'll need to get you some other clothes. And if you want, you can come with me to school. Your borrowed form looks my age so that way we could be in the same grade." Sakura said. Yue thought for a moment.  
  
"I think I will go with you." He said after a minute.  
  
"Okay but you can't call me Mistress. It would attract attention." Sakura said, clearly glad to get ride of that title. Sakura showed Yue to his room, where he went to sleep right away. Sakura went to her own room and fell asleep quickly. The next day Sakura and Yue went shopping. Sakura was still a bit tired. After getting some clothes for Yue, they went to the school and got him registered. They came home and had some dinner before going to bed.  
  
Well there is the first chapter. Anyway review if you want more. No flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	2. School and a close call

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
School and a close call  
  
Yue was up early for school the next day. He walked down the hall and paused outside of Sakura's room. There wasn't a sound coming from inside. 'Sakura must no be awake yet. I had better wake her up.' Yue thought. He opened her door and sure enough she was still asleep. Yue knelt beside her, grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Yue? What's going on?" She asked, half asleep.  
  
"You're going to be late if you don't wake up." Yue replied. Sakura sat up and looked at her clock.  
  
"On no! I was supposed to be up 20 minutes ago. I've got to get ready." She yelled and grabbed her school uniform and was about to change. She blushed red when she realized that she almost changed in front of Yue. He quickly left the room to give her some privacy. She was really embarrassed and hoped Yue wouldn't notice. 'It's not like he hasn't seen me change before.' Sakura told herself. But she remembered that she was only ten when she changed in front of Yue, and now that she was 16 and her body had developed a lot since than. Fighting her blush down Sakura met Yue at the front door. They both left, walking together.  
  
"When we get to school I'll show you were your classes are. And this is for you, from the school. It had your locker combination in it." She said handing him a white envelope. Yue took it and opened it, memorizing the combination in seconds.  
  
"Where is my locker?" He asked.  
  
"It's right beside mine. Tomoyo's locker is on the other side of yours. Can I see your schedule?" Sakura said. Yue handed her the timetable. She looked it over and compared it to hers.  
  
"Hey, we have two classes together!" She exclaimed. "Fifth and second. Tomoyo and Syaoran are in our fifth class."  
  
"What classes do we have during those periods?" Yue asked.  
  
"Fifth is math. But second is an art class. Only it's done on computer. You won't know the program, so we'll just have to try and sit together." Sakura said with a smile. They got to school and Sakura showed Yue where everything was. The five minute warning bell went off and Sakura ran to class, shouting over her shoulder, "See you in second period, Yue!" The day went fast for Yue. They met up with Syaoran and Tomoyo for lunch. After that they all went to the last class. Sakura usually sat with Syaoran now that they were going out, but to everyone's surprise she sat with Yue. Syaoran glared at Yue while he watched his girlfriend and her guardian talking. The teacher started class by giving them a big review of everything they had done in math the year before. Yue finished the review in few minutes. Sitting beside him, Sakura was having a bit of trouble with a question. Yue noticed and leaned over to read what she had written.  
  
"You have a mistake right there." He said pointing to the problem. He watched Sakura correct the problem. He told her what to do next. He had been watching what she was writing but when he glanced up at her face, he didn't want to look away. Her emerald eyes sparkled. A bit of her light brown hair framed her face, while the rest of it was pulled back into a long braid. She looked so beautiful. 'Beautiful?' Yue thought startled. 'Did I just call my mistress beautiful?' He quickly forced that thought out of his mind. He realized that Sakura was now asking him something and quickly tuned in to what she was saying.  
  
"There. Is that right, Yue?" She asked. Yue read what she had written and nodded to show she had it right now. Math class ended a short while later. Yue and Sakura walked home together. They did their homework together after supper and then went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks went by and Yue had adjusted well to being human. It was lunchtime at school. Yue was walking around the school grounds. He was about to go to the library when somebody started screaming. He looked around trying to find where it was coming from. He then realized that it was Sakura's voice he heard screaming. He had heard her scream before. The little shrieks when she was surprised. The angry shouts at her brother. But this kind of scream was different. It was one of fear and helplessness. Something Yue had never heard on her. It was bone chilling. He took off, following her aura. It lead him into a nearby forest. He quickly found her, but there were three other guys there. They all had Sakura surrounded. Two of them were holding her, stopping any chance of escape she might have had. The other had been pulling her clothes off. Finally had most of her off began to work on his. Yue was in a blind rage. He went after the three guys who dropped Sakura as soon as they saw him. Yue didn't even bother using his magic. Within a few minutes there were three unconscious bodies on the ground. Yue turned around and saw Sakura. She huddled up against a tree. Her arms were trying to cover her exposed body. Yue cautiously approached her. Knelling in front of her he grabbed her shoulder. She was still in panic and tried to fight him off, not allowing him to come near her.  
  
"Sakura, calm down please." Yue said, hoping she would.  
  
"No! Stay away. Don't hurt me!" She cried out, trying to get away from Yue. He sent out comforting waves in his aura, hoping it would calm her. It did. He gently wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. "Yue." She whispered before crying against his shoulder. Yue rubbed her back and realized how little clothing she was now wearing. He took off the coat to his school uniform and wrapped it around her, noting the many bruises and cuts on her body. She buried her face in his chest, still crying. Yue slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura. Your safe now." He said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. Sakura rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears away. Yue found himself staring at her lips. They looked so soft and were a nice healthy pink. Something in him wanted to kiss her and hold her. Yue knew he shouldn't be thinking like that. She was after all his mistress and she already had Syaoran. But he was unable to stop himself from pressing his own lips against hers. He briefly heard her gasp in surprise. But she quickly fell into the kiss. Yue suddenly pulled back, sensing the aura of Syaoran. He noted the disappointed expression on Sakura's face. Syaoran and Tomoyo burst through the trees and came into view. Tomoyo noticed the hurt expression Syaoran had when he saw Yue holding Sakura.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded. Yue quickly explained about the three guys and what they were trying to do. Syaoran reached out to hold Sakura, but she refused to leave Yue's embrace. Syaoran once again felt hurt and a little angry. The four of them skipped fifth period and went to Sakura's house. Tomoyo being the only girl there, attended to the cuts Sakura had from the guys. Tomoyo and Syaoran stayed as long as they could. When left they both made Yue promise he wouldn't let anything happen Sakura. After everyone left, Sakura went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the kiss her and Yue had shared. She knew she shouldn't have liked it but she did. She wondered what made him do it. She was so disappointed when he pulled away. And yet she had Syaoran. But there was something missing in his kisses that she found in Yue's. She felt so calm, so at peace with Yue. Being in his arms she felt so safe, like nothing could ever harm her. She finally decided to go downstairs, seeing as she couldn't sleep.  
  
Yue was in room when he felt Sakura's aura pass by outside his door. Wondering what she was doing up this time of the night he followed her downstairs. He walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch. He went over and sat beside her.  
  
"Sakura, is there anything wrong?" He asked worried. Sakura shook her head. Yue frowned a bit. 'If there was nothing wrong, why was she here?' He thought. He found himself drawn to her. He wanted to hold her and be with her forever. He frowned a bit more, wondering what he was feeling towards her. He gently picked her up and placed her on his lap. He began to rock her gently into a peaceful sleep. Once she was asleep, he carried her up to her room and tucked her into bed. Yue gently brushed away some of her hair that was on her face. Part of him wanted to stay with her. But he couldn't. He went downstairs, to wait for Touya to come home from his late night job. When he came home, Touya nearly had a heart attack at the news of someone trying rape his sister.  
  
"Did you guys report it or anything?" He asked after thanking Yue ten dozen times. Yue shook his head.  
  
"No. That should be your job." He said. Touya thought for a minute.  
  
"I'm not going to make Sakura go to school tomorrow." He said. Yue nodded then went upstairs. He shut off Sakura's alarm and woke up Kero to tell him Sakura wasn't going to school. Kero nodded and fell asleep about two seconds after. Yue looked over at Sakura, thinking about what had nearly happen to her. Part of him wanted to stay here incase she needed him. But another part of him was boiling with rage. He wanted to go find those guys and rip them to shreds. Not knowing why he did it, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sakura's lips. Yue went to his own room and quickly fell asleep.  
  
The next day Sakura woke up. She rolled over and looked at her clock. She jumped up. School started three hours ago. She noticed her brother sitting at her desk clearly waiting for her to get up.  
  
"You aren't going to school today. I know about what happened yesterday, so I don't think you should go." Touya said.  
  
"Okay, but I'll get up anyways. Where's Yue?" She asked. Touya gave her a strange look and told her that he was downstairs. Sakura got dressed and went downstairs and met up with Yue. She blushed remember the kiss they had shared the day before. Yue noticed but didn't say anything. They spent the day together. When they came home, Touya was waiting, with two cops. He explained how he reported the attempted rape on her. They cops did a full report. They were about to leave when they looked back at Yue. They told him that the wanted him to stay with Sakura s much as possible. After that they left.  
  
Well, drop me a line and tell me what you think. Please don't flame me. Oh and next chapter I'll get Syaoran out of the picture. Sorry for taking so long to update! So sorry.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


End file.
